Little MerChelsea?
by SugarSprite
Summary: When the oceans start acting up, and fish are seeming to become rare on Sunny Island, Denny starts to get upset.That is, until he meets a mermaid: Chelsea. He then decides to do something that might get him in trouble... Rated T. ChelseaxDenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so hey! Just a note, but if you haven't noticed, there are two stories that have used this idea first, so I credit them to giving me the idea to take my spin at the concept 8D Hopefully you guys like it and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HM.**

PROLOGUE: Clean Your Rock, Would You?

A nice, cloudy day on Sunny Island. Jack, the owner of Sunny Ranch, had made the island grow to it's fullest, bringing in all the residents could. Even visitor's loved to visit the island, and the inn and hotel always seemed to be full. Jack had his girlfriend, Lanna. He was happy, she was happy, everybody was happy.

Except Denny. He was usually cheerful, but on this particular day, he seemed to be flustered. Many more fisherman had arrived at the island, taking up most of the good places to fish. He would have been okay with it, he usually was, but these days it seemed that there was a shortage of fishes. Not okay.

"I need to catch _something_," He groaned. "Or else I'll go crazy, Kuu! _Crazy_!" His pet bird only cocked his head and cooed. It was only 7 AM, and usually he already had half of the fish he needed! Not this time. He rested his arms on his boat's railings and sighed miserably, simply watching the water. It was odd... It seemed as if the water was gleaming, more than usual. Like a pearl, or something, he thought. He had also noticed that the shore on the beach had risen more, and now splashed against the giant boulder. He wondered why the ocean was being so weird. Kuu cooed again, alarming Denny that it was already 9 and it was time to go back. Tomorrow might be better.

After he had finished docking the boat, he and his bird went to his house to rest. "Maybe the shore has fish?" He asked Kuu. He didn't have many people to talk to in the morning. After all, Lanna was dating Jack. He didn't mind though. Lanna talked to much about herself and she got annoyed at everything he did. Nope, he didn't mind at all.

Once more Denny tried fishing. His legs dangled off the end of the dock, hook and bait in the water. He would catch a fish... He would catch fish... "I'm going to catch a - AH!" A giant wave crashed into Denny, sending him rolling back. Kuu had seen the wave, and had already flown to safety. "Augh..." The dazed, handsome fisherman was facedown, his behind up in the air. Sharks, he could handle. Water crashing into him was another deal. "Kuu, Kuu? Are you alright? I -"

He was interrupted again, but not with water. A musical, delighted laughter reached his ears, and quickly he picked his head up. Who was that? He hadn't recognized the voice nor could he find it's owner...

"I'm over here, boy."

His head snapped to the voice, and this time he found it. Oh, he found...It? His eyes turned to dinnerplates as he stared at the creature on the beach's boulder. She had eyes the color of the sea she had come from, her long, delicate hair falling like a waterfall down her shoulder, and it spilled onto her bare chest and back. There was something about the beautiful woman, though. The fact she wasn't a woman at all! Past her stomach, scales began instead of skin, different shades of red, brown, and white, resembling a koi fish. Her legs were replaced with a long, elegant tail that splashed faintly.

"A...A...M-m-mer-maid?" Denny stuttered, not noticing he had scrambled to his feet. Was this real? Or did the wave hit him a little too hard on the head? He wiped his eyes, and as he stared again, the half woman half fished waved to him, a welcoming, mysterious smile playing on her lips...He wasn't dreaming. No, this was real!

"Hey, fisherman? Could you stop gawking for just a second? I mean, maybe you could spend the time your using to get over here and clean the seaweed off this here boulder. It's slippery and definitely not a good place to bathe in the sun. Know what I mean?" Her voice sounded like the prettiest voice he had ever heard, and he couldn't help but already feel attracted to her. She only sighed loudly. "...Guess that's a no. Well, no use in spending time here then. Later, fisherman."

With that, her gaze turned to the water, and as if on cue, a large wave engulfed her. Denny's eyes widened more in panic, and he starting running towards her, to see if she was okay. But once the wave retreated, she was gone. Just like that.

He only stared at the rock, not able to pry his eyes off it, just in case she returned. Kuu brought him back to Sunny Island, cooing loudly and pecking once in the head. "Yow, Kuu! That hurt!"

For the rest of the day, he could only think of what hapened at the beach. He didn't even notice that he no longer had his favorite fishing pole, or that he'd need to get another pair of boots to replace the ones that had fallen into the water - maybe that's why the waters always seemed to have them in stock.

"Mermaid..."

'I'm sorry..._What?_ I don't sell that here, Denny. How about curry rice?" Luke's voice cut into Denny's thoughts, and he only nodded, placing the money on the table. His head was just too busy. Even when he was eating, he didn't seem to notice that Lanna had dragged Jack to sit with him, telling both boys about her overly pink house and the leak in it's roof.

_It couldn't be hard to catch a mermaid...Right?_

**And that's the prologue! ^^ Let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue. Probably will, it's just too darn fun, haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so hey! Just a note, but if you haven't noticed, there are two stories that have used this idea first, so I credit them to giving me the idea to take my spin at the concept 8D Hopefully you guys like it and keep reading!**

**ALSO, if you noted, I DID write Jack as the male farmer, but it was a mistake, so just pretend it said Mark? Yeah? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HM.**

CHAPTER 1: Setting the Trap

Denny hadn't slept a wink since yesterday. He was too busy planning things out to sleep! As soon as his closk struck 6 in the morning, he ran out of his house, Kuu doing it's best to keep up. The young fisherman ran all the way to Marks farm, nearling tackling him down when he got to him in his fields. Mark yelled in surprise and nearly punched Denny.

"Mark! Bro! You gotta help me, and quick!" Denny panted with excitement, and the farmer only gave him a weird look before nodding for him to continue. "It's Wednesday, and Gannon's place is closed! So I need_ you _to make me a really nice mini pool for my house and it has to-"

"Okay, wait wait _wait_." Mark cut Denny off, only to recieve a pleading look from the fisherman. "First, I'm not that good at building. I only remade my storage shack because I didn't have the money at the time to fix it. Second, a mini pool? Denny, you have the ocean! That's enough a pool for you. But..." He looked confused. "If I did make it, why a pool?"

Denny didn't have time for this. He brought out some money and shoved it into the farmer's hands, telling him that he would return around 9 to pick it up. With that, he ran off again. Today was sunny, so he was sure it was the perfect weather to bathe in the sun. He hadn't even noticed that Kuu had been on his shoulder the whole time, until he shut the door. "Oh, hi Kuu. Good morning!" His drawers were searched, for some kind of bait.

...What made good mermaid bait? Surely not men's boxers or socks. Another search through his bottom drawer of his nightstand, and he stopped when the neat piles of purple bandanas were in his gaze. He liked his purple bandanas... "Oh!"

On the other side of his small house was the Beauty Box that Lanna rejected when he thought he liked her. She said she had her own, that it was even Goochey something or other. He didn't really care as he looked through it. "Aha, here it is!" He pulled out a plain, red bandana, the one his grandma gave him before he left to become a fisherman.

When he finally made it outside again, it was 8 in the morning. Denny made sure that the boulder was seaweed free. The mermaid had said to clean it, so he cleaned it. The expert fisherman finally set his trap, a simple yet strong net over the boulder, and he left the bandana folded neatly on top, as well as a pearl necklace, also a gift Lanna rejected. "I hope this works, Kuu..." The bird only cooed briefly, upset his master had finally started to notice him. The fisherman only smiled at him, and petted him once before he returned to Mark's farm.

"Well, Denny, I made it, but... I wasn't sure what kind of pool and I assumed it was for fishes, so..."

"_I don't care_! C'mon, help me get it back to my house!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not gonna lie, I completely forgot about this story! But hopefully I can continue writing this if you guys want me too :'D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HM.**

Chapter 2: It's Illegal to Kidnap, Denny

As suspiscious as two young men carrying a small, makeshift wooden pool to the beach was, no one asked. It was Denny, after all. People always thought he was a crazy guy.

When they rolled the pool into the house, Denny immedietly cleared room, and then managed to get Mark to help him fill it with water. When asked by the suspiscious farmer, the fisherman simply said, "I want some fish in my house! You know, like pets". Mark didn't really have time for this, so after they filled the pool, he said his goodbye and left to go back to his farm.

Kuu was perched on the rim of the pool the whole time, he himself a little weirded out by his master. I mean, first there was a fish woman, and now there was a big bowl in their house? It was too much for a bird like Kuu. Denny was already out the door though, not wanting to waste any time. He first payed off Charlie and Eliza, telling them to go have some icecream. That would keep them preoccupied, he thought, and he set off to the boulder. There was indeed a lot of seaweed, and he was in such a hurry, that it only took a few minutes to clean it all off. Once that was done, he went to go bring a fishing net and he set it on top of the big rock. It fit perfectly. He put the seaweed back on, so she wouldn't notice the net, and then he added the last of his mermaid trap: the gifts.

Now, he had to play the waiting game.

For what seemed like ages, but was only maybe an hour, Denny hid behind some of the smaller rocks, ready to pull the net to close it. Yet. . . Nothing happened. She wasn't showing up, and the sun would go down soon! "Ugh!" He whispered, but he bit his tongue the second a large waved crashed over the rocks. He was strong though, and he kept his stance even after the water pulled on him. He wiped his eyes, and looked up.

. . .There she was! _There. She. Was! _Sitting on the boulder in all her astounding glory, the meraid from yesterday sat there, a confused look on her face as she examined, and even put on the gifts Denny had left. She was just so incredible, that Denny couldn't help but gasp. Mistake. She whipped her head to his direction, and once she realized what was going on, it looked as if she was going to dive. Denny was more than ready, being an expert at fishing, and he pulled the net with great force, sealing it around her as she tried to jump. He wasn't sure what happened to make her faint, whether she hit the rock or something, because a great wave crashed onto the shore. Denny stood his ground, pulling on the net for dear life so his catch wouldn't get away.

Pulling on the net with dear life was mistake number two, because the mermaid crashed into him after the wave drew back. Denny landed on his behind wih a soft thud, and for a moment, the only thing to be heard was his panting and the ocean. He looked down at his lap, and nearly choked in surprise as he got up quickly and carried the full net back into his house, Kuu not far behind. . . He did it! He. . . _He caught a mermaid!_

**Well, that was odd xD I'm getting warmed up is all, so please, review? Until next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I kind of forgot again! But that's not to say I didn't see the reviews! Thank you very much for those, they're the only reason I'm still writing this story. So hopefully you'll keep on reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM!**

Chapter 3: What now, fisherman?

It had been odd, the few minutes after capturing the mermaid. First of all, she wasn't exactly easy to get into the mini pool. And would she be able to breathe under water? Denny freaked out at the thought of her drowning so he sacrificed a pillow of his so she could rest her head at the edge.

Then of course, was the fact that she absolutely no clothes on to hide the part of her that was human. The fisherman didn't xactly know what to do about that, so he tried to ignore that and instead tried speaking to her.

"Um. . . Hey. . . Mermaid? Are you okay? I uh. . . Uh. . ." _What am I supposed to say? 'Hey! I'm Denny and I kidnapped you and put you in a pool i my house! What's your name? _Denny sighed at his own thoughts, and thankfully the mermaid seemed to be peacefully unconscious so he plopped himself down by the makeshift pool to think of something to say when she woke up. "What can I say, Kuu? Do ya know?" He looked at his bird friend and only recieved a blank squawk in return. "Yeah, I dunno either. . ."

He went on in a deep thinking spree for about an hour. During that time, he hadn't noticed the awakening mermaid next to his side, despite Kuu's warning noises. The mermaid was silent when she stretched, rubbing at the back of her head. She was only unconscious because she had hit her head on the rock when the young fisherman showed up. . .

_The fisherman!_ She looked around frantically for a few moments, taking in her new surroundings. Ignoring the pillow slipping into the water, she looked over the edge of what looked to her like a large wooden bowl, and locked her sight onto her captive. She blinked once, twice, completely amused by the turn of events she was having. The young man didn't even notice he was uner her gaze, even when the small black bird by his side was making noise.

"Hey, Kuu, what are you doing. . .?" Denny looked over at him, confused. Suddenly he squawed and fluttered away, and Denny was confused until he looked up behind him. Casting a large shadow, was the mermaid's tail, up in the air.

Denny could only blink once before the tail came down with a large _thunk_, knocking him unconscious.

**And that's anther chapter! Sorry if it's bland, but I wanted to get into the groove of writing again before I get into more eventful chapters. The **_**real**_** meeting will take place next chapter, so until then, read and review! :L**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I'll occaisionally remind you all that I didn't come up with this idea, that I saw two other great stories with the mermaid idea and decided to try and take my own turn at it. Credit goes to them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM!**

Chapter 4: You thought this would be easy, didn't you?

"Wha. . .What 'appened. . ." When Denny came to, he found himself on the ground of his house, with a pain on the top of his head. What had happened? He didn't remember what-

The mermaid! Her tail had crashed down and kncocked him unconscious, hadn't it? The young fisherman looked up in a bit of disbelief, and this time, he was actually able to see the tail go up and come down in time to dodge it. It hit the floor with a thunk, and Denny scrambled up. There she was, looking more than a bit pissed off. "_Oh!_ You're awake now! _Please_, let me expl-"

With a huff, she aimed and thrusted her tail again, and this time he wasn't so lucky as it hit hs side, making him go "Oof!" and fall to the side. Now, Denny may have been a bit dense sometimes, but he was an expert fisherman! the best! If he had dealt with many sea creatures and beasts, he knew he could deal with a mermaid on a rampage!

"_Let me explain_!" Denny spoke quickly as he got up again. The mermaid pouted, a bit upset she hadn't knocked him out again, and launched her tail once more. Denny was ready, though, and he braced his feet as he caught the tail when it came to him. "I've dealt with sharks before, y'know! So, lemme just get a chance to explain!"

With a surprised gasp, Denny found himself being lifted up by the tail, and before he knew it he was taken into the mini pool. He struggled to get his footing, but when e managed he saw his face was only inches from the mermaid's. She smiled. "_Funny thing_," She said, and in that moment Denny managed to notice how wonderful her voice was. "I've dealt with sharks too. What of it?" Another quiet gasp escaped the fisherman, and he was tossed out by the tail like nothing. Except, it was something. He had held on to it, and the mermaid's eyes widened as she tumblred out of the pool as well. A moment of surprised silence.

"Put me back! Put me back!" She squealed suddenly, her arms flailing to hold onto Denny's neck. Her sudden chnge in mood made him panic too, and as quickly as she fell out she was back in. She sighed in relief, her arms hanging out of the pool. Denny sat back in shock, unable to process that he had just wrestled with a mermaid.

Then, laughter. At first it was quiet, and it came from the mermaid as she slapped a hand to her forehead. then it became giggles which turned into muscial laughs. It made Denny start laughing too and soon they both had tears in their eyes.

". . . My name's Chelsea," she said after she calmed, hlding out a hand for Denny to shake.

"Denny!" The fisherman took her hand and shook it. They both smiled.


End file.
